Familypedia:Info pages/key definitions
(For a detailed tutorial listing all the parameters, see Genealogy:Info pages/Parameter tutorial.) Most important *'Dates': :'Don't''' put "c, bef, aft" in year field such as "Birth year". :Do use those qualifiers in optional "estimate" field, e.g. Birth estimate=bef, Death estimate=c. *'Surname': Last name in Western tradition; often first in Asian tradition. Exceptions: For royalty or nobility where last name is not used or known, the Surname field is used for indicating the largest dominion they reigned over, e.g. "of England" for Richard I, and "of Flanders" for his wife, Matilda of Flanders. Please use placenames as indicated in English-language Wikipedia, rather than more correct names (as perhaps used by the subject to refer to themselves ("de Normandie"). *'Short name': briefest but still unambiguous term for the figure, e.g. Richard I of England, not Richard I, King of England. Desirable to make this correspond to the Wikipedia name, if any. It heads the image/infobox and may have other uses. *'Article': Must be equal to the name of the article that "/info" is a subpage of. If the article is moved, move all the subpages (easy with software upgrade in 2008 though that was, for a brief period in 2009, for sysops only), and it is best practice to update the Article key to the new article name. In cases of article titles in other languages, the Info page may be a redirect to the info page of the English language article. Technical: it does not actually matter whether the info page is a subpage of the English-language article. It will probably cause fewer headaches for technical guys if we keep them in a predictable place, but if people feel strongly about it, we will survive. *'Short description (of individual)': Maximum 2 or 3 lines, or it will look overbearing on disambiguation pages and maybe others. This goes near the top of the article just after the person's name. *'Father': Name of article corresponding to the father. Don't enclose in brackets. *'Mother': Name of article corresponding to the mother. Don't enclose in brackets. *'Places': each of these has: ** an all-encompassing "place" line (used in the infobox), where you are encouraged to use links to wiki pages and have as much detail as you feel like, and **individual location unit (county, city, etc) lines, which are used for category creation and should not have links but should have the full name of the area, such as "New York City" or "Greene County" or "County Armagh" or "Nottinghamshire" or "Pune district". *'Marriage': Indicate both date and location. Preferably, you may encode dates as links to articles on the day/month and year, and make the place-names links to Familypedia pages. *'Burial': Location and date. Place is "Resting place" —— so remains scattering/ ashes all go in "Burial", though burial may not have been the actual means. *'Spouse": If a woman had children with no partner named, the info page must have some text (e.g. "Unknown partner") for the spouse'; otherwise, the program will ignore them and not look for subsequent spouses or their children. *'Children': Most desirable that these be stored in the father's info page. (Can be copied to mother's, which helps with some recently-devised tests and displays; but they will need to be changed in both places if changes are needed.) If the father is unknown, the mother's page is used. Children are numbered in order of birth. Children of second marriages have the additional suffix added so that the first child of the second spouse would be Child1-S2. These Spouse2 along with ChildN-SN entities roughly correspond to the data in a GEDCOM FAM group. *'Sources': Include any number of sources and references (including web references with doubtful sources). Formatting can be a wikitext bulleted list: start new ones in new lines with star starts. Unique identifiers Try to specify these if possible. These are great for auto-generation of reference links of source material but most importantly for tying our information to other databases, and of matching information when importing GEDCOM files. *'Familysearch afn': This is the Ancestral file number (AFN) given on the Familysearch site — but only for records in the Ancestral file section. See an example and click the generated link to familysearch to view how it is displayed. You can look up the AFN on familysearch.com. Other sites also give the AFN, so you can also google for AFN and the ancestors name. It is possible for a person to have more than one. *'Genealogics pid': Appears as "Person ID" on the genealogics form (eg: http://genealogics.org/getperson.php?tree=LEO&personID=I00000002.) This PID is not to be confused with other IDs on the genealogics form. *'Guid': Global Unique IDentifier. You may ignore this for now. This will be generated by bot, and will be used for importing and exporting data. It should not be altered. Genealogy Wikia's unique identifier for a record (could be for an individual, family (children) group- etc.) If you are certain the individual does not exist in the wiki in any language, then generate a guid at http://www.guidgenerator.com/online-guid-generator.aspx and paste it into this field. (If you copy one from somewhere else it may lead you to a blank page on Genealogics.) Optional keys *'Alternative names': nicknames, or other names the person was famously or infamously known by, e.g. Richard the Lionheart. *'Image': Name of an image (without Image: prefix or square brackets) that presents the best likeness of the subject — head and shoulders only, suitable for display at max of 200px width. *'Signature': image file with a signature that will look ok at 128px. Same rules as for field Image. *'Honors': Athletic, Professional, Civic, and Military nominations and awards like Navy Cross, Olympic Silver Medal, Nobel prize, Academy Award nominee, Patent holder, Member of church council. *'Public service': Elected office, government, or community service groups, e.g. MP for Redcliffs (1970-1978), Illinois Congressman (1832-1844), Federal GSA Regional Commissioner for Telecommunications *'Titles': Royal/ nobility titles. Duke of Normandy, Viscount of Puddleham-in-the-Mire, Grandmaster Flash *'Occupation' *'Religion': Not just Buddhist/Christian/Muslim — indicate denomination/school/order/sect & place of worship & main religious leader(s) if any *'Education': Educational level/ degrees, e.g. High school graduate, Doctorate in Genetic Chemistry *'Schools': e.g. Jefferson High School, Harvard Law School, Cheney school of marksmanship category:Info objects documentation